z3n_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranks (Ranking System)
Z3N is clan that is arranged like clan with ranks(levels), that show the position of some member in clan and its progress in clan.Z3N have 6 ranks, where are counted and Applicants- non-members that are not still involved in clan, and waiting to their application get approved. Ranks Normal Ranks: Hopeful (Applicant) Disciple Responsibility Ranks: Guardian Knight Master Council Applicant Hopefuls: These are people applying to the clan. After filling out an application they may immediately put a . in front of their name to signify that they are a new applicant. To become a Disciple you must be very active in game (and even on the forums). Tags: .name Applicants do not have any special permissions on the forum or in game. Applicants don't have any touch to clan operations until their application don't get approved. Disciple Disciples: '''They are members with no admin. They are active on the forums and server. These members can answer questions about ranks and rules of the clan. There are no real expectations attached to this rank, however they can train other members and recruit if they want to. Tags: z3n.name. On the forums they have access to several sections, the main ones being "Member Chat" and "Events and Training ". They have the ability to nominate Hopeful's for Disciple rank.' Guardian '''Guardians': These clan members are responsible for keeping the peace. They have some admin powers. They are also expected to recruit new members, and if they have the skill, to train the Disciple's and Hopeful's if needed. While all members are expected to behave maturely, Guardians even more so as they are directly responsible for how outsiders on the server and others servers perceive us. Guardians are consulted by Knights. Low-Level Admin Tags: z3n+name On the forums they have access to the same sections as Disciples except with the addition of Guardian chat. They have the ability to nominate Disciple's for Guardian rank and with that and all prior nomination powers. Knight Knight: Knights are the more skilled and diplomatic members of the clan They are active on the forum and in the server. Knights are directly in charge of every Guardian within the clan. It is the Knight's responsibility to make sure the Guardian are as knowledgeable as they are required to be. Knights are also responsible for organizing training events with the Guardians. The purpose being to observe the Guardians in action and supervise overall training. They are also equipped with the ability to start TFFA's other events and are expected to do so spontaneously if all agree. Knights confer with Masters. Mid-Level Admin Tags: z3n#name On the forums they have access to the same sections as Guardians except with the addition of Knight chat. They have the ability to nominate Guardian's for Knight rank and with that and all prior nomination powers. Master Master: Master's are responsible for much of the clan. They may approve and arrange clan alliances based on any member's recommendations freely after conferring with the leadership ranks (Knights, Masters and Council'ss). Masters are expected to be especially active on the forum and handle permission changes and topic maintenance. In addition to their server responsibilities, they are expected to keep a close eye on all other admin ranks to ensure that they are actively filling their roles and meeting their responsibilities. They may consult admins they find lacking with the goal of correcting the problem. High-Level Admin Tags: z3n@name On the forums they have access to the same sections as Knights except with the addition of Master chat. They have the ability to nominate Knights for the Master rank and with that all prior nomination powers. Council Council: Council members are the absolute authority within Z3N. They are directly responsible for overseeing the entire community. Council members maintain the server and the forum directly. Council members work together to maintain an interesting atmosphere for all members to enjoy. They are here to listen to all suggestions and take action. Full Admin Nomination by a consensus of all council members. Tags: z3n!name On the forums they have access to the same sections as Knights except with the addition of Master chat. They have the ability to nominate Knights for the Master rank and with that all prior nomination powers.' Ranking System Ranks are obtaining by higher ranks that are nominating lower ranks. Source:Z3N Forums